Here Be Monsters
Tap on the cave in the top left corner of your map (displayed in the picture on the right side) to enter the Here Be Monsters challenge. *''Here Be Monsters can be unlocked at 1,500 Might '' The goal of Here Be Monsters (a.k.a. HBM) is to defeat five increasingly difficult waves of attackers. You need to kill all the attackers. If an attacker gets stuck trying to destroy a wall or building out of reach of your attack, and fails to destroy the object (so the attacker never moves) and then the timer expires, you lose. __TOC__ Challenges are divided in 3 sets, I, II, and III each contains 10 challenges. These challenges are labelled by letters A-J, K-T and AA-AF. To unlock certain challenge you have to successfully complete previous challenge. Each one is tougher than the last. If you complete a challenge you can use Sweep on the challenge you completed to gain XP, Gold, Mana and Shards. ' At the last wave of each Challenge, a boss hero that looks like a dinosaur ,Centaur Chieftain , Moltanica Boss, or Demon boss that joins the raid against you. Beware, the boss is much tougher than a hero of the same level. It has a ton of hit points, a fiercely strong melee attack, and an area of effect skill that hits all troops, heroes, buildings, and walls around it. You get one chance every three hours to attempt ''Here Be Monsters, and you can store up to six chances . You can increase your entries by one (but only up to six) by using Monster Pass or add a chance when this symbol appears where it automatically adds Monster Pass card when pressed. Troops, bombs, heroes, and buildings do not regenerate between waves. And the hero revive talent only works just once for the entire level, not once per wave. So if your hero uses his or her revive talent in wave 1, it is no longer available for waves 2-5. If you overbuild your army camps, troops do rebuild while the level is running, but do not become available during the level, but only after it is over. Whatever troops you had when you started wave 1 will be all you have until all five waves are complete. Each wave is rewarded by mana or gold or experience . There is also a reward for winning the entire challenge (i.e. all five waves) in shards . *Here Be Monster is one of the feature quests in Quest Board where having such quests gives you a reward of 8 shards . For Here Be Monsters strategy, visit page Base Designs and Here Be Monsters Strategy Guide for more information. Challenge Checkpoints Summary Each checkpoint has 5 waves, detailed below. The hero and troop levels increase in each wave. Clearing all 5 waves will reward shards. Receiving the maximum XP is unlikely, but receiving about half the maximum XP is average. Checkpoints The tables below shows the content of each wave, as well as the reward. The Boss column shows you the boss level. Beware, the boss at each level is much tougher than a hero of the same level. The Hero column shows the level of the heroes that attack the player. The Troops column shows the type of troops. Mana, Gold, and Exp you get for beating that wave is in the reward row. For rewards for beating each wave, a player can get Mana, Gold or Experience, but the player only gets one of the three. They always get the shard reward for beating wave 5. If the player gets an experience reward, it is split across to all heroes in the base, including garrisoned heroes and those that are blocked at a level cap. So, if the player has heroes waiting for upgrade (even in your towers), some XP will be wasted on them just like when a player raids or does a dungeon with capped heroes. 100px|left A B C D E F G H I J 100px|left K L M N O P Q R S T 100px|left AA AA1 : 81 000 Mana/Gold, 115 500 / 171 000 / 230 500 XP. AA2 : 82 000 Mana/Gold, 117 000 / 173 000 / 233 000 XP. AA3 : 83 000 Mana/Gold, 118 500 / 175 000 / 235 500 XP. AA4 : 84 000 Mana/Gold, 119 000 / 177 000 / 238 000 XP. AA5 : 840 000 Mana/Gold, 610 000 / 910 000 / 1 230 000 XP and 95 Shards. AB AB1 : 85 000 Mana/Gold, 120 500 / 179 000 / 240 500 XP. AB2 : 86 000 Mana/Gold, 122 000 / 181 000 / 243 000 XP. AB3 : 87 000 Mana/Gold, 123 500 / 183 000 / 245 500 XP. AB4 : 88 000 Mana/Gold, 125 000 / 185 000 / 248 000 XP. AB5 : 870 000 Mana/Gold, 640 000 / 960 000 / 1 300 000 XP and 100 Shards. AC AC1 : 89 000 Mana/Gold, 126 500 / 187 000 / 250 500 XP. AC2 : 90 000 Mana/Gold, 128 000 / 189 000 / 253 000 XP. AC3 : 91 000 Mana/Gold, 129 500 / 191 000 / 255 500 XP. AC4 : 92 000 Mana/Gold, 131 000 / 193 000 / 258 000 XP. AC5 : 900 000 Mana/Gold, 670 000 / 1 010 000 / 1 370 000 XP and 105 Shards. AD AD1 : 93 000 Mana/Gold, 132 500 / 195 000 / 260 500 XP. AD2 : 94 000 Mana/Gold, 134 000 / 197 000 / 263 000 XP. AD3 : 95 000 Mana/Gold, 135 500 / 199 000 / 265 500 XP. AD4 : 96 000 Mana/Gold, 137 000 / 201 000 / 268 000 XP. AD5 : 930 000 Mana/Gold, 700 000 / 1 060 000 / 1 440 000 XP and 110 Shards. AE AE1 : 97 000 Mana/Gold, 138 500 / 203 000 / 270 500 XP. AE2 : 98 000 Mana/Gold, 140 000 / 205 000 / 273 000 XP. AE3 : 99 000 Mana/Gold, 141 500 / 207 000 / 275 500 XP. AE4 : 100 000 Mana/Gold, 143 000 / 209 000 / 278 000 XP AE5 : 960 000 Mana/Gold, 730 000 / 1 110 000 / 1 510 000 XP and 115 Shards. AF AF1 : 101 000 Mana/Gold, 144 500 / 211 000 / 280 500 XP. AF2 : 102 000 Mana/Gold, 146 000 / 213 000 / 283 000 XP. AF3 : 103 000 Mana/Gold, 147 500 / 215 000 / 285 500 XP. AF4 : 104 000 Mana/Gold, 149 000 / 217 000 / 288 000 XP. AF5 : 990 000 Mana/Gold, 760 000 / 1 160 000 / 1 580 000 XP and 120 Shards. AG AH AI AJ Icons and Tabs When you enter the Here Be Monster Cave, you will find an Icons where serves as a Gateway going to Here Be monsters. This Icon is the Dinosaur Icon. 95px|left '''HBM (Here Be Monster) Tabs serves as a gateway to HBM. Clicking this will lead you inside the page where choices of waves A to waves J are given. Inside the tabs you will find a page with 2 tabs, one is CHALLENGE and the other one is RANK. These 2 tabs are the main tabs on the page for HBM. 120px|left Challenge - shows a sets of challenges/waves from A to J 120px|left Challenge II - shows a sets of challenges/waves from K to T Challenge III - shows a sets of special waves from AA to AF 120px|left Rank - shows the rank of every waves from A1 to AF5 given the time of each waves finished quickly and the player's name who made it. Gallery Quest-monster-icon.png|Current Quest Icon for Monster Quest Item Monster Pass.png|Current Monster Pass Icon Here be monsters icon.png|New Icon version 1.2.58 Here Be Monsters New.png|Icon Tabs for Here Be Monsters Monster Pass framed.png|Monster Pass in warehouse Monster Pass.png|Monster Pass as items External links * "Here Be Monsters" Event Guide Category:Battle